Bus Stop
by The90s
Summary: He saw her at the bus stop...
1. Chapter 1

Bus Stop

BlackBluAnge 

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I can't do a thing about it…..**

**Thanx for those that reviewed and 38Aphrodite94 for making a sequel to You See Her!!**

A boy with raven black hair and coal black eyes is waiting for the bus. He looks around still waiting, annoyed. A girl with pink hair that seems to glow in the light and emerald green eyes comes around the corner. She seems to also wait for the bus. The boy is Konoha's heartthrob and Ice Prince, Uchiha Sasuke. Everybody knows him. She is Haruno Sakura, a nobody in Konoha besides the fact that she is very smart. She knew him. He didn't.

'Ugh. I hate waiting for the bus. Why didn't I get a car?' thought the annoyed Sasuke. As Sakura came around the corner, he met her eyes. Her hair hit the light and it shone. He started to stare at her and she looked right back at him. She saw him and stood by the corner and waited for the bus too. Sasuke without question went right next to the girl and didn't say anything but just stand there right next to her. He looked towards her. And she towards him. They felt an immediate connection. They felt as if they understood each other like no one else would. Like a person that found their…soulmate.

He slowly inched towards her hand and found them. He held her hand softly. He caressed them like she would break or disappear any second if he did it roughly. She felt contented by the warm feeling in his hands and also held his. She leaned towards his shoulder and layed her head there.

Shocked, Sasuke tensed up for a while then started to relax. He took in her scent of cherry blossoms and breathed in deeply. Sasuke saw his bus coming and didn't want this to end. He kissed her cheek goodbye and went after the bus.

During the bus ride, Sasuke thought about the girl and how he didn't need to even talk to her to know she understood him. She could just look at him and his heart would start to melt and chip off from his hardened ice wall around his heart. The pain of leaving her was unbearable. He became miserable when he was home. I need to see her. I must see her. I feel like I am going to die if I don't.

Sasuke went to the same bus stop the very next day, after school. There she was. He started to breathe easier and became contented just looking at her. She looked at him and he knew what to do without speaking aloud. He went right over and gave her a hug, which she returned. Sasuke looked into her eyes and her eyes asked 'How was your day?' He answered with a sad look and a squeeze from his hand as an answer. Which translated means 'Miserable, because you weren't there with me.' She gave him a comforting look and looked at the busy town. She was content just with him nearby.

This time she had to leave first. She gave him a small smile and a hug which appaerently shocked him. He had never seen her smile before. He wants to make her smile again.

Sasuke soon became a wreck unless she was with him. He started to become even quieter and when he did speak it was either really cold or really angry sounding. Even Naruto started to notice at school. "Hey Sasuke-teme! What's wrong are you like sick or something?" "No, just leave me alone Dobe." Sasuke said coldly to Naruto but not as cold because he was his best friend but who notices the difference? As Sasuke walked away, Naruto decided to follow Sasuke to see what was wrong since he did not seem like himself any more.

Sasuke quickly walked to the bus stop and waited immediately after school. Naruto was not very far away either. Sasuke then notices Sakura and his depression disappeared. Naruto saw the look on Sasuke's face and looked in his direction. There he saw a girl with pink hair and green eyes. She looked like a clone of Sasuke but her pink hair gave her a cheerful disposition. He saw Sasuke and the girl hug and held hands. Naruto's eyes widened. 'Oh my God.. Sasuke likes a person of the female species.' Naruto saw that Sasuke looked the happiest he had ever seen in his whole life and the girl didn't seem to mind either for she was content as well.

When Naruto left, he thought about how happy Sasuke looked with the girl. 'They make a great couple. It's like they were soulmates….They will have a long lasting relationship. Maybe even get married.' He smiled the whole walk home.

Sasuke was still his usual wreck in school, fan girls hanging around him and bothering him while he thought about the pink haired girl at that bus stop.


	2. Chapter 2

Bus Stop

BlackBluAnge 

**Thanx to those that reviewed…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…**

Sasuke was still daydreaming about the pink haired girl, when suddenly the teacher came in and announced that there will be two new students coming in today. "Well, class here they are. Please introduce your selves to Sakura Haruno and Hayate Yamamoto." said Kakashi. (Who else would be the teacher for Sasuke and Naruto?!) Sasuke and the whole class turned their attention to the front of the classroom to see a pink-haired girl come in as well as a black-haired boy come in with a long ponytail come in. The girl looked up and the first thing she saw was Sasuke. And she smiled. Right. At. Him.

Sasuke's face lightened up but nobody could tell (except maybe Naruto since he is his best friend and all) because it was Sasuke. Everybody saw Sakura as a normal person with freakish pink hair. Sasuke, he saw her as his only one. And no one could replace her. "Sakura, please sit next to Naruto please. And Hayate, please sit next to Sachi. Raise your hands so they could get to their seats please." said Kakashi. Sasuke watched as Sakura slowly walked towards Naruto and took a seat silently while Naruto started to talk non-stop about ramen and himself.

Class soon ended and Sasuke ran to catch up to the pink-haired girl. She was there. Waiting for him. Sasuke looked deep into her eyes and found happiness in them and he knew she saw happiness that shone in his eyes too. They both held hands as they went off to class. Sasuke's fangirls started to wail and cry as they saw their 'Sasuke-kun' walking with some unknown girl. Boys stayed away from her because they knew she was Sasuke's and if anybody hit on her, they get The Glare and one good beating.

Lunch came by and Sasuke led Sakura to his friends at the table. "Hn…" Said Sasuke as a greeting to his friends. "Hey Sakura! Want to know who is who here? Well I will tell you anyways whether you want to or not! This Neji Hyuga, stoic person like Sasuke except not as quiet. This is Hinata-chan, Neji's cousin and she is very shy and quiet but we still know what she is saying. Tenten, she has no last name and is obsessed with any weapons and when she recieves a new weapon she will master it in a few hours. Ino Yamanaka, a loud blonde that likes Sasuke and is very close with Shikamaru Nara, a lazy but smart person, and Choji Akimichi, a _pleasantly plump_ eater. Rock Lee, a person with crazy speeches full of words like youthful and trains like a donkey. And last but not least is Sasuke-te.." Said Naruto as Sakura putting a hand on his arm cut him off. "What is it Sakura?" "Dobe. She said that she already knows me." "How do you know! HUH!" said Naruto, who was holding onto Sakura's arm by the way. And was hurting her immensely because as Naruto gets mad he does not know his own strength. Sasuke detached Naruto's fingers off of Sakura's arm and said "Dobe…Don't you _ever _touch Sakura like that _again_. Do you understand?! She is in pain and I know because she is special. She is special to _me_. Now leave me alone…. please" "Okay then…I will be inside the cafeteria if you decide to come back in to eat." said Naruto. Why they are outside, you may ask? Well these sort of fights usually break out between these two so their friends decided to move them outside where they won't destroy anything in their anger.

Sakura looked at Sasuke and asked, "What is wrong?" Sasuke hugged her to him and inhaled her sweet scent as he slowly calmed down. She circled her arms around him and held him close. They were in that stance for a while in silence. Until Sasuke spoke. "I don't want anything to happen to you Sakura. You are so fragile to me and I can't see you break in front of me." said Sasuke as Sakura stroked his head. "It's alright." She spoke softly. They both went back inside to eat and to be reaquainted. Holding hands.


	3. Chapter 3

Bus Stop

BlackBluAnge Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… 

**Thanx for all the reviewers!!**

The bus came by once again while Sasuke and Sakura were at the bus stop snuggling. Suddenly, Sasuke asked a question that surprised Sakura. "Will I be your only one? The one that will understand you always and be by your side when you are hurt?" Sakura's eyes soften and she hugs him in silence. 'Yes.' Sasuke held her close and breathed in her unique scent.

At school the next day there was a new student. His name was Sai. Kakashi came in after being four hours late, saying "Today we have a new student. His name is Sai so I want you to be nice to him and to show him the school and the rules he should follow." Sai came in and everybody was shocked. He had an uncanny resemblance to Sasuke. The girls started swooning. Except for Ino, Tenten, Hinata, and Sakura. They only feel attracted when the one they love is close by which is not Sai by the way.

Sai noticed the girls. And the guys noticed that Sai was staring. At their beloved. Sai was to sit right in front of the girls. This angered the guys. At lunchtime Sai went to the girls and flirted with them immensely. "Hello, ladies. Would you like to escort me today?" said Sai flirtatiously. "No, thank you," said the ever-polite Hinata. "No time. So stop talking to Me.," said Tenten who was currently thinking of the new weapons she had recently bought. "I have to do a re-take for the teacher. Sorry." said Ino, who really just didn't like the guy so she just lied straight to his face. "………" Sai seeing that Sakura is probably the most vulnerable went closer to her and said "I guess you will be my pretty escort today huh?" Sakura's discomfort was shown on her face but no one could tell but Sasuke so she was trying to scoot farther away from Sai.

Then the guys came and narrowed their eyes when they saw Sai sitting near the girls. Neji, Naruto, and Shikamaru walked to the girls and sat. Right next to them. Sliently holding their hands as Sai observed them. Except Sasuke. He was mad. Because his beloved is being held down by some unknown person and is in pain. Sasuke went up to Sai and said to him icily "You are hurting her. Let go. _Now._" "If the young lady is in pain then she would have told me. Anyways, how the hell do you know?" said Sai. "Because I can read through her eyes." said Sasuke. "Fine. Let's ask the girl instead. Am I hurting you? And be honest." said Sai gently. Sakura nodded slowly and winced. "Now let her _go_." said Sasuke menacingly. Sai grudgingly let her go and observed as Sasuke took her arm and held it like it is the most delicate porcelain piece in the world that would break at a touch.

Sasuke and Sakura looked deep into each other's eyes and spoke silently. 'Are you okay? Do you need to get an icepack or something?' 'It's okay Sasuke…as long as you are here to protect me…right?' Sasuke noticed she cocked her head slightly to the side making her look very cute. She smiled warmly at him. He felt warm all over. And he held her close. Right in front of Sai. The other guys smirked as Sai went away to flirt with other girls. Tenten, Ino, and Hinata looked at the boys and smiled at them when they turned the girls' way. The boys suppressed their blushes and looked quickly away. Sasuke and Sakura held hands right under the table. But Sai saw it all. And he was not a happy teen at all.

Five Months Later…

Sai was plotting something. The whole school knew. He had something up his sleeve and he was going to hurt someone in the process. Only he didn't know who it was going to be.

Sai had started to follow Sasuke to initiate his plan. He of course needed to know more about his target. Obviously, Sasuke. Sai had become obsessed in obtaining Sakura. In his world it is, what Sai wants, Sai gets. That was his world. So in order to get Sakura he had to get rid of him. Sasuke.

Sasuke knew that Sai had something to do with him because of his gut feeling. 'Oh well. I don't want Sakura to worry. She will fuss until she finds out. It is best if she never knew about It.' thought Sasuke as he went to his friends. Sasuke felt his heart warm up when he saw Sakura at the table talking silently with the other girls.

In five months Hinata had officially become Naruto's girlfriend and was happily content. After many months Neji finally admits he liked Tenten and is currently going out. Ino and Shikamaru also were dating after getting past the arguing phase to noticing more of each other. They were all-full of contentment and pleased that everyone was well. Sakura then turned towards Sasuke from her conversation and smiled. She smiled only when Sasuke was here or when she was really happy. Her smiles were that rare. Her smiles are the one that could break through Sasuke's cold façade.

After school, Sakura and Sasuke were walking towards the bus stop entertwining their hands. Sai was slowly following them. He noticed a car rushing by without a driver. This was part of Sai's plan for he is the one that had the car be pushed to the road where they usually walked to the bus stop. Sai came running by and was about to push Sasuke when, Sakura noticed Sai and pushed Sasuke away so instead she was the one that was pushed in front of the speeding car.

All was black as the blood spilled to the ground in splattering drops. You hear an ambulance. All was black.

Sakura sped towards the emergency room with Sasuke holding her hand. But Sasuke couldn't get past the waiting room and had to wait outside. He had called up his friends and waited for their arrival. They all came rushing. The girls crying. And their loved ones comforting them. Sasuke had no one when he cried silently.

The doctor came out and the nurses had Sakura hooked up to a lot of wires coming out after the doctor. "Will she be alright?" asked Sasuke. "Apparently she is in a coma due to the blood loss. Her body may be healing during the process or her body may be shutting down. I am not sure. Who are you in relation to Sakura Haruno?" asked the doctor. "Her boyfriend." 'Her soulmate.' said and thought Sasuke silently.

The girls went in first to visit Sakura and talk to her even though she is in a coma. Sakura didn't look good. She was hooked to a lot of machines just to keep her heart pumping normally, breathing regularly, and to keep giving her blood. The guys went in next after coming back with flowers, balloons, cards, and stuffed animals. Sasuke went in last. "Sakura. I am sorry for getting you involved. If it wasn't for me then you wouldn't be here and I…" said Sasuke as he started to cry. "I don't want to hurt you anymore so I have decided to leave. Goodbye Sakura. I will miss you and remember, I will be always be your only one, the one who understands you, and the one who will stay by you when you are hurt. Even though I had made that promise I will fulfill it, but I can't stand that the one that caused you pain is me. I love you." Said Sasuke as he kissed her forehead and left silently. What he didn't see was the tear that fell from Sakura's eyes when he left.

**Tell me if you want an Epilogue…**


	4. Note: SORRY!

**OMG….I am so sorry for not updating sooner…..i am working really hard to make the epilogue nice, good, and especially long so SORRY if I kept you waiting and thought this was the finally awaited epilogue…..bows lowly**


	5. Epilogue

Bus Stop

Epilogue BlackBluAnge Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… 

**Thanx goes to all my faithful reviewers!! Here is the final chapter for Bus Stop…Enjoy!! Hope you read my future fanfics…**

A few hours after Sasuke left, Sakura had cried silently subconciously. Her body was reacting naturally to what her mind would have told her body to do. She started sobbing and the nurses quickly went to her aid. Her heartbeat started to speed up and her wounds reopened as she struggled. All the nurses held her down as she struggled. One nurse quickly contacted Sakura's friends and her boyfriend. They were all contacted and were on their way. Except Sasuke. The nurse couldn't get a message to him.

Sakura's friends went towards her rushing trying to calm her down but she wouldn't stop. She was reacting subconciously and apparently, still in a coma. The doctors finally had to give her a vaccine to paralyze her movements. All was black.

One Year After That Incident And Sasuke's Departure… 

Sakura blinked open her eyes. She had no idea what has happened to her. She looked for Sasuke. She looked around her white room and thought silently. A nurse came in and she stopped what she was doing and looked at Sakura. She dropped her clipboard. "Oh my God…Doctor! Doctor!" she yelled. A doctor came rushing in. "Contact her friends immediately." said the Doctor. She looked questionly at the Doctor. But all the Doctor saw was a blank expression on her face. Only Sasuke could know her wondering looks.

The door burst open after a few hours, and Sakura came in contact with three beautiful young women. They all looked at her. And yelled at her. And screamed with joy. And hugged her. Sakura looked up and wondered. "Who are you?" And the happy faces crashed down.

"Don't you remember us? We are your friends. Tenten, Ino, Hinata, Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru." said Ino. "Where's Sasuke?" asked Sakura. "Where is Sasuke?!" she said frantically. The girls looked at her gloomily. "So the only one you remember is Sasuke huh? Well, he is gone Sakura. He left you." said Ino. "No…Sasuke wouldn't leave me…I refuse to believe you…Give back Sasuke!!" said Sakura as she grabbed Ino. Shikamaru pried Sakura's fingers off Ino and held her back. "She has a mental break down because the only one she loves is gone. The only one that understood her and promised to protect her is gone. We need to go get a nurse." said Hinata.

The Doctor came and gave her another tranquilizer. Sakura fell into a peaceful sleep. Her friends left after giving her one last hug. Sakura went to a place for the mentally unstable for three years…

Three Years Later… 

Sakura came out of the building where she has been living in for three years and bid farewell to the kind ladies that took care of her. Sakura first thing went home and contacted her friends. When they saw her again, they were all so happy for her and finally hugged her without any restraints. Sakura smiled a small smile. Her eyes had lost its glimmer when Sasuke would be there. Sakura knew Sasuke had left her. Now there was no one left to understand her. She went into a Great Depression on the inside. She was lowly killing herself and no one would know. Except Sasuke…But he left.

Sasuke was in a different country. He was in North America busying himself with work so he wouldn't have to think about how he left Sakura. He had made ammends with his parents and had finally decided to inherit the company, as his father would have wanted him to. Sasuke wasn't happy though. He had beat Itachi, yes. But the love of his life wasn't here. She was still in a coma (Sasuke still doesn't know yet about Sakura…) possibly dying right now and he could do nothing but work. Well, at least I have something to look forward to. A convention in Japan about business.

Sakura at the time was working hard also to catch up with the world. She also had decided to succeed in medical to help people. In order to find a good business area. She had decided to attend a convention in business too.

During The Convention… 

A raven haired man came in the building and started to look around. 'Where would I find the heart of the hotel?' Sasuke thought. 'The hotel looks nice.' thought Sakura. Sakura suddenly bumped into a few men older than her as she was too preoccupied with thinking about the architecture of the hotel. Her papers spilled all over the floor. She quickly went to pick them up. The men also helped her pick up the papers. When she finished picking up the papers, she noticed that one of them had jet-black hair too. She looked at him and then it struck her. "Sai. Good to see you again." said Sakura politely. "Yes. It is good to see you again." as Sai checked her out. Her face was still emotionless as usual nobody being able to read it.

Sasuke was still looking around. He was apparently lost. For the first time in his entire life. 'What the hell did I do wrong! I went to the center took a right…or wait, was it a left? A diagonal? Hey, there's a crowd over there. I will just follow along then since they seem to look like businessmen and women.' thought Sasuke. Sakura was in that crowd too. Only Sasuke didn't know. A flash of pink went through his vision. 'Sakura?' thought Sasuke. A flash of dark midnight hair went past her vision. 'Sasuke?' thought Sakura silently.

During the convention, Sakura was walking by a seminar when she suddenly bumped into very tall men. They had a lot of stacks of papers on the ground. Not to mention they were very angry. "You are going to dearly pay for that, girl!" said one of them. Then they noticed what a pretty lady they were talking to. "You know what? You could just come with us to get a drink or something. We won't get mad and we will forgive you. Just like that. What do you say? Hm?" said one of them trying to be seductive. One of them tried grabbing her and succeeded. Sakura tried backing away and had pure terror on her face. But no one could see her facial emotions. Only Sasuke could.

Sasuke noticed a young woman getting in trouble with a few shady looking characters. He hated people like that. He went up to them not noticing who the girl was and started to yell at them. "What the hell do you think you guys are doing? You can not take advantage of a girl like that and then try to take her away against her will." Said Sasuke taking back the woman's arm away from them. "Now scram, you pathetic excuses for humans." As Sasuke shoved the men away. "Sasuke…" said the woman as he looked her way. "S-sakura…" said Sasuke all thoughts disappearing in a second.

Sasuke was remembering all the times they had together. Meeting and sharing those moments in school. Sasuke didn't need to speak to know what she was saying for her emerald eyes told her soul to him. 'Where were you? I missed you so much. And where were you when I was in pain?' She had deep betrayal in her eyes. But there was a flicker of an emotion that he thought no one would ever have for him and only for him except when he was with her. And that was Love. He knew that she loved him like no one else on this world. She completed him as he, her.

'I will answer all your questions after this seminar that we went all the trouble to go to.' Thought Sasuke silently. But Sakura knew. She knew everything about him. Just through his eyes. "Could I hold you?" asked Sakura. She didn't need an answer when Sasuke pulled her close and scented her intoxicating scent. She held him close too. And she sighed in content for the first time since she came out from the mentally unstable building. 'He is so warm.' 'She is so warm.' Thought the both of them simultaneously.

After the seminar both of them decided to get coffee in a nearby coffee house. They strolled silently with their hands entertwined. As they went inside they both saw Neji and Tenten together. Tenten noticed them first and waved them over. "Neji, look! It is Sakura and Sasuke together," said Tenten anticipatingly. 'I knew they would still be together. Even though they were separated. I don't know what I would have done if you left me, Tenten.' Thought Neji silently as he held Tenten's hand suddenly. She blushed and held his hand too, comfortingly.

Sasuke and Sakura walked towards Neji and Tenten. Sasuke noticed the way Hyuga looked at Tenten and held her hand gently. 'Neji and Tenten became a couple after they realized their own feelings towards each other.' said Sakura silently after seeing Sasuke's confusion and the look he gave her, asking a question. Sakura went forward to greet Tenten and to talk a bit. While the 'men' of the group had a 'talk.' Which was basically, having a staring and glaring contest for a few minutes.

They broke it off after the girls finished their discussion and had their attention. "Neji. We need to go now because I promised Hinata that I would help pick out dresses for her wedding and, I still need to get those new weapons they have in the store across the street from China.We should leave them alone for them to be reaquainted since they haven't seen each other in about four years." said Tenten. Neji slightly nodded his head to show that he has indeed agreed to go. But not without giving a glare to Sasuke, telling him it was not over. (Psh…. Can we say Egos!)

Sakura sat down across from Sasuke and ordered a hot cappuchino for the both of them. "Sasuke, where have you been all these years? I couldn't find you when I woke up. I panicked. A lot. Ino told me what happened the first time I woke up. I couldn't remember anyone except you, Sasuke," said Sakura quietly with her head bent low so her bangs covered her eyes. Sasuke sat there shocked. 'Have I caused even more pain than when I left her?' Sasuke couldn't help it anymore and held her in his arms as she poured out her tears, anger, and frustration. "I was away, Sakura. I left to go do work in America." said Sasuke. "Why couldn't you just work here? Everybody wondered where you went when you wouldn't accept calls, or when I find out I can't even visit you anymore because I find out you MOVED!!" yelled Sakura, for the first time in her whole life. She had never had anyone break her like he did or make her feel these sort of emotions coming from her that finally made her yell. Sakura ran from the coffeehouse in tears. Sasuke continued to sit there. Silently, shedding his own tears.

Sakura ran away back to her home. 'I have no one. No Sasuke. No one. I am broken. There might be no on here that will heal me.' thought Sakura. She stopped crying and her eyes became dull. Almost brown-like. She stayed home all day remembering all the good times that she had with Sasuke. 'Why did it have to be like this. I wanted him to be happy. But I can't be happy in the process, can I?' She cried herself to sleep.

Sasuke went home heartbroken and miserable. 'The love of my life has left me. My life is not what I have hoped it to be. Should I have gone in the first place? I question this everyday when I left her and now I am still questioning myself even though I am so close to her. What is happiness really?' thought Sasuke as he went back to the hotel where he was staying. Sasuke became as lifeless as a doll. He had no heart now. He was empty, soulless, a shell in the world. He went to sleep. (Right now Sasuke is reminding me of the song Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day)

The next day it was raining. Sasuke was walking alone. In the rain. He went towards the bus stop. The first time he met Sakura and changed his life. He stood there in the rain. Tears were falling but no noise was made. Not that anyone would notice anyways. His tears blended with the rain. Only he didn't notice as someone came around the corner. The person also stood there. She had soaked herself through entirely. Not that Sasuke wasn't wet, he was thoroughly soaked too. Sasuke turned his head towards the person. It was Sakura. She was sobbing too. She looked towards the sky as if saying 'God, why do you do this to me now?' She then noticed someone nearby her. "Sasuke…" said Sakura softly. Sasuke saw her eyes and his heart broke. It was so dull. 'Like mine…' thought Sasuke.

Sakura saw Sasuke's eyes. 'He looks so empty…Was it because of me?' Sasuke went closer to Sakura. When he saw she wasn't shying away from him, he went closer and brought his hand up to caress her face. She went towards his touch and brought her hands up to wipe away the wet bangs form his eyes. "I am sorry, Sakura. I never meant to hurt you. I thought that if I left no one would hurt you anymore. You were in the hospital because of me." said Sasuke. She smiled. And laughed as she jumped up and hugged him. "It's okay…You are with me now aren't you?" said Sakura through her tears. Sasuke smiled. As they laughed, cried, and held each other in the rain.

Wedding Day… 

"Sakura!! Hurry up or else you will be late for your wedding!" yelled Ino. "It's your wedding too, Ino." said Tenten. In fact it was their entire wedding. It was Tenten's, Ino's, Hinata's, and Sakura's wedding. They all were as happy as can be. What the grooms don't get is why on earth will they be walking in to their own wedding, carrying their dresses, instead of getting the car to bring them there. "I am here!" said Sakura. "Let's go already then!" said Ino. As they were walking by on the streets, people stared. The girls were oblivious to there stares as they linked arms and walked by stores. With their wedding dresses on their hands. I mean, of course they were beautiful girls, they grew up and matured a lot. Who wouldn't stare? Ino hurried to the cathedral, dragging the girls. "Let's get changed already! The guys are already done and is waiting for our messenger's cue!" said the hyper Ino. Ino and Sakura started with the makeup and hair as Hinata and Tenten started to put on their dresses for the reception. They switched off after.

"Do you, Sakura, take your husband, Sasuke, through sickness, troubles, and life?" asked the Priest. She nodded. "Do you..." It went on until all four couples were married and happy with their newfound loves beside them.

4 Years Later… 

A four year old is seen running half naked around the house. She has black hair and green eyes. "DADDY!!!" yelled Tomoyo. Sasuke looked up from reading and smiled when he saw his little girl run up to him. She hugged him tightly as she said "I don't wanna take a bath. Save me from Mommy? Please?" Sakura came into the room. "Tomoyo. Take a bath. _Now_." said Sakura threateningly. "No!" said Tomoyo holding on to Sasuke. "Help me, Daddy!!" said Tomoyo giving Sasuke her puppy-dog eyes. Which always won. Sakura then gave him her Puppy-Look. Unless, it was Sakura. (Who apparently was a master with her super skill the Puppy-Look.) Sasuke sighed and said "Sorry Tomoyo-chan. But Mommy wins this time." Thinking she would calm down, Sasuke led her to Sakura who smirked a bit and kissed Sasuke's cheek. 'Thank you, Sasuke.' she told him silently. Boy, were they wrong. The neighbors heard screaming from a four year old all night. And the yelling of the parents.

After Tomoyo Is All Grown Up… 

You see an elderly couple holding hands. In the hospital with machines that are keeping them alive, barely. They couldn't speak so they had to speak through the only way they could. Through their eyes. 'I can't stand being in pain anymore. Sasuke…I feel myself fading away…I hope to see you soon…on..the…other..side…..aishiteru' thought Sakura. 'Aishiteru..Sakura…I will be with you….so….on.' All thoughts of Sasuke's disappeared as Sakura and himself, fell into eternal rest. There was a beeping sound of their life going dead. A nurse came in. "Mr. And Mrs. Uchiha. I will be checking your blood…pressure? Oh my GOD! Doctor! Come here quickly!" cried the nurse. A doctor came in running. "Dear Lord! Contact the patients' relatives, friends, and daughter immediately." "Yes, Doctor." She rushed out. It all faded away as you hear the doctor and nurses trying to save the beloved couple. People panicking. People crying. Everything faded.

At The Funeral… 

Two coffins were placed side-by-side buried. "They were great people. We all loved them and enjoyed their company. I remember the time in high school when Sai was hitting on Sakura. Sasuke got so mad," A chuckle was heard rippling through the crowd. "He said that he read her eyes. I didn't understand that then and what that meant. Now I do know. He meant that Sakura was his beloved. The one fate had chosen for him and only him. No one would replace Sasuke and Sakura. They were each unique in their own special way. Now it is time to say good-bye to them friends, family, and dear daughter of theirs. Let us close in a prayer," said Naruto. Everybody bowed their heads down and prayed for Sasuke's and Sakura's soul. (Sorry if you don't believe in these sorta stuff or this religion. I am not trying to offend any religion in a religious way. I just didn't know how to close the beautiful speech that Naruto just said.) Tomoyo cried when the speech was over. "M-mommy…D-d-daddy…" she sobbed out. Naruto was wheeled over by a retirement nurse since he was getting old too. In fact everyone was. They all had wheelchairs and canes to keep them up as well as their beloved to watch over.

A Few Days After the Funeral… 

Everyday Tomoyo visited her parents' beloved grave. Everyday it was full of flowers and offerings that her parents' friends have brought to them. She imagined the look on her parents' faces when they always looked at her. She then suddenly remembered the story that her parents' told her about where they met and fell in love. She went back to that place and looked at the bus stop. She was silently crying. She imagined her parents here when they were younger. Someone came up behind her.

"Hey. What's wrong? Why are you crying?" said a young man. He had an adorable face full of concern for a complete stranger. "It's nothing. Just reminescing my parents." said Tomoyo. He grinned in relief. She smiled back widely. He took out a hand for her to shake it. "My name is Shin." Tomoyo took it and shook it while saying "My name is Tomoyo." "So. Do you come here often?" asked Shin. "No. But I am hoping to make it a habit. It is a beautiful place full of memories." replyed Tomoyo. "Want to go get coffee somewhere? It is getting late as we speak." said Shin. Tomoyo then noticed how late it was. The sun was setting slowly, making beautiful colors flash across the sky like a multi-colored rainbow. "Sure." Tomoyo said. As they walked away Shin took her hand. Her eyes widened in surprise. But then she smiled and squeezed his hand in return. As she left, she looked back at the bus stop. There she saw her parents when they were younger, in an embrace. Sakura and Sasuke looked at her and smiled as they disappeared slowly. Tears silently slipped down her cheeks. 'Goodbye, Mommy and Daddy.'


End file.
